


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Domesticity with the ADA [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are away at a business conference in Chicago, and decide to call Rafael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the prompt.

Rafael Barba settled back against the pillows, slipping his reading glasses off his nose and placing them carefully on the night stand. Just as he was about to turn off the lamp, his phone started vibrating against the wooden surface. A smile spread across his face when he saw that it was you calling. He swiped the screen and raised it to his ear.

“Hey, how’s Chicago?” he asked.

You sigh dramatically into the phone, which causes his smile to grow bigger. “This conference so boring, Rafi!” you whine, and Rafael can hear a mattress shifting in the background, and he guesses you’re in bed as well. “I attended a 2-hour long seminar on brush techniques. It was a total snooze-fest.”

Rafael laughed. “You only have to suffer for one more day, baby,” he said quietly. “Just keep thinking about how you’re getting paid overtime for this.”

Rafael hears you laugh on the other end, and he smiles, and lets his head fall back against the pillow. “I know,” you say, pausing a moment, “I really miss you, though.”

“I miss you, too, _amorcita_ ,” Rafael replies.

There was a pause, and Rafael could hear you moving around on the mattress. “So, um, what are you wearing?” you asked, your voice sounding a bit awkward, even to yourself.

Rafael frowned a little. “Um, boxers and a white t-shirt,” he replied.

You groan. “No, Rafael, you’re supposed to say it sexy,” you tell him. “Like, right now, I’m all alone in this hotel room, in nothing but my underwear. I’m so _lonely_.”

Rafael felt his face heat up as you purred into the phone, but he also felt a twinge in his cock, and noticed that he was starting to get hard. He quickly adjusted his position, switching his phone to his other hand, so he could slip one down into his boxers. He allowed his fingers to brush over his erection, and took in a sharp intake of breath.

“I’m thinking about the morning before I left,” you said slowly, toying with the lacy top of your pants.

Rafael groaned. “Oh yeah? Are you thinking about the way I pushed you up against the counter? How my hands were all over you?” he breathed out, pushing his boxers down his thigh and freeing his erection.

You moaned as you finally slipped your hand into your panties, stroking your clit lightly with your fingertips. “I love the way your hands feel on me,” your breath hitched a little. “Touch yourself for me, baby.”

Rafael bit his lip as he finally took himself in his hand, stroking his length loosely. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that it was your hand that was working him, and couldn’t help but whimper at the thought.

“That’s right, baby, don’t hold back the noises. I wanna hear you since I can’t see you,” you breathed out, inserting two of your fingers into your vagina and circling your clit with your thumb. “God, you’re making me so wet.”

Rafael gasped and almost dropped his phone. He tightened his grip on it, his pace becoming faster. You moaned into the phone as you sped up as well, and you could feel your orgasm coming.

“I want you so bad right now, Rafi, I wanna feel you inside of me,” you whimpered, your back arching against the bed. “God, I’m so close, Rafi.”

Rafael groaned and slipped his thumb over the head of his dick. “Come for me, baby,” he murmured into the phone, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillows.

A few more swipes over your clit and your body tensed as your orgasm washed over you. You moaned out Rafael’s name, and that was all it took to send him over the edge with you. He rode out his orgasm, come splattering on his stomach, and he shuddered, continuing to stroke himself through it. Your body started shuddering with over stimulation, and you carefully removed your hands from your panties, breathing hard.

You could heard Rafael’s ragged breathing on the other end and smiled. “You alright, babe?” you asked, letting yourself sink deeper into the pillows and closing your eyes in satisfaction.

Rafael grunted and you could hear him moving around on his bed. “Yeah, I just… Wow, that was a new experience,” he said, his breathing still a bit heavy.

You laughed and nodded. “Yeah, it was something else,” you smiled as you spoke. “I’ll see you in a couple days, Rafi. I love you.”

“I love you, too, _amorcita_. Good night,” Rafael replied. You smiled and hung up, letting your phone fall to the mattress.

Back in New York City, Rafael was still trying to catch his breath. He took off his shirt and cleaned himself up, and pulled his boxers back up. He finally turned out the light, and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo sorry it's been a bit since I posted.... I've been busy?????? Anyway, if u wanna see a specific~ situation, just shoot me a comment and I'll make it happen maybe!


End file.
